


It Never Get's Old

by crazyness101



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, Hiruma being Hiruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyness101/pseuds/crazyness101
Summary: Hiruma POV. That says it all.
Kudos: 5





	It Never Get's Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyesheild 21, if I did I wouldn't be on this site.

I love moments like this, the looks on their faces when they came around the corner to see me sitting on my tank. It never gets old, the looks of awe, horror, and sheer disbelief. What do these fools expect, I never do things half way, it would just be a waste of my resources. But really what were they going to do with some butterfly nets, and a little bit of rope? Do they actually think they could stop me with it? Ah, the looks of total defeat. It never gets old. Kekekeke. Ya-Ha.


End file.
